The Genomics Resource provides support and technical expertise to researchers with studies employing genomics-based methodologies. Services provided by the resource include capillary-based DNA sequencing and genotyping, high-throughput sequencing-by-synthesis (HT-SBS) technology, and various applications employing microarray technology platforms. This application requests continued support for a resource which fulfills an essential role for peer reviewed research within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium.